


Kiss Me

by novocaine_sea



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: With tears at the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard, Kisumi opens purple irises to look at him with mirth, “Even after all these years you can’t say my name right! Kiss me~.” Kisumi giggles as he repeats it.So Asahi does what Kisumi says; he kisses him.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Free! fandom :3 enjoy!

They’re at Asahi’s sisters cafe, as always. Makoto and Haru had opted out to study for their upcoming exams. Kisumi had said he’d much rather spend time with Asahi and study and he said it with that stupidly kind and genuine smile that Asahi hates (loves) so much. Asahi couldn’t say no so they sit across from each other, the shop closed and his sister having gone upstairs to put her child down.

“It’s strange without Makoto and Haruka.” Kisumi muses, head in his hand and a small smiling on his face as he stirs a spoon in his coffee after adding milk.

Asahi is immediately on the defensive, “What? You don’t like it being just the two of us?”

Kisumi laughs, shoulders trembling as he does. When Kisumi laughs, it’s with his whole body, something that always grabs Asahi’s attention. He’s never seen somebody who laughs like Kisumi; then again, he’s never even met somebody quite like Kisumi before.

“Aw, Asahi, are you jealous?”

Asahi’s cheeks burn bright red, “No!” He shouts it and then leans back in his seat with a pout on his face, arms crossed over his chest. Kisumi laughs and gazes at him, eyes lidded and looking at Kisumi with adoration. Asahi glares at him through the corner of his eyes, pout still evident.

“What?”

“You are jealous!” Kisumi giggles and takes a sip of coffee even though it’s inevitable that he’s going to spit it out from how hard he’s laughing. Asahi groans and gets up from the table, but Kisumi reaches across and grabs his wrist. “I’m sorry,” he squeezes between giggles and Asahi just sighs, sitting back down.

The two sit in silence for a while, Asahi scrolling aimlessly through his phone, responding to a text from Makoto while Kisumi sips his coffee leisurely. Asahi, surprisingly, likes the silence. It’s comfortable with Kisumi; with Haru and Makoto, Asahi always feels the need to fill the silence. He’s always somehow been closest with Kisumi, keeping in touch with him over anybody else from middle school.

They’re in college now so middle school shouldn’t matter, but Asahi likes to hold on to the little things.

“Are you ready, Kisumi?” Asahi asks, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. The coffee cup is empty in front of the salmon haired boy.

Kisumi doesn’t say anything, just bursts into a giggle fit again, the back of his hand pressing to his lips as his whole body shakes. Asahi’s eyes narrow and he leans forward, lips pushed out out in a pout again, “What?”

With tears at the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard, Kisumi opens purple irises to look at him with mirth, “Even after all these years you can’t say my name right!”

Asahi’s mouth drops open and his hands slam on the table, standing again to gape at him, “I say it perfectly fine!”

“You say ‘kiss me’! Kiss me~” Kisumi giggles as he repeats it and Asahi inhales deeply before reaching across the table to grab Kisumi by the shirt and kiss him. If Kisumi’s going to make fun of the way he says his name, then he’s going to do what he’s implying.

It takes about three seconds for Asahi’s actions to kick in and for it to register in his brain. Kisumi’s eyes are blown wide and Asahi’s are just as big as they stare at each other, lips pressed together firmly. It’s not comfortable in the slightest and both of them are just in shock from it all, unable to pull away. 

Their lips part with a small pop and the two of them stare in shock at each other, inches apart. It’s at that time Asahi’s sister decides to come back downstairs to tell him to clean up so they can shut all the lights off.

“Asahi, can you- oh.” She stops short and her hand flies to her chest, seeing the position the two of them are in. The two boys turn their heads slowly to gaze at his sister staring at them stunned from the bottom of the stairs. Asahi is the first to react, moving out of the table and running out of the cafe, a shout escaping his lips as he runs down the street away from Kisumi, away from what he had just done. 

“Asahi!” Kisumi’s voice comes from behind him and it only makes Asahi run faster. He may be a swimmer but he’s pretty fast in the water if he does say so himself. Some of that is his legs, not just his arms. 

He wishes, however, that he was a runner because Kisumi catches up to him pretty quickly, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him backwards so he almost falls on his butt on the concrete.

“What the hell, let go!” Asahi yells, wrenching his wrist from Kisumi’s grip and goes to start running again. This time Kisumi wraps his arms around Asahi’s neck from behind and drapes himself over his shoulders.

“You kissed me!” Kisumi exclaims, voice still holding a little bit of shock and confusion. Asahi’s face is in flames, burning a bright a red as his hair and he stares at the ground in front of him. His fists curl at his sides.

“Yeah! You… you said… urgh!” He tries to get away again and tears burn in the corners of his eyes. He’s so embarrassed and just wants to run back to the dorms and be alone. But it’s too far and he’ll have to take the subway and it’s a big mess. He wishes he could escape somewhere and not face what he had just done.

“You know, if you wanted to kiss me so bad, you could’ve just asked,” Kisumi teases lightly, trying to lighten the mood a little bit but Asahi isn’t having it. He elbows Kisumi in the ribs and steps away from him a little, turning on his heel to gaze angrily at the boy clutching his side.

“Don’t make fun of my feelings like that!” Asahi grits his teeth and shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done anything I just-!” Asahi scrubs at his eyes before they fall back at his side, “I like you! And all you do is tease me and it’s not fair and now when I actually kiss you, on  _ accident _ , it’s all just stupid and unfair!” He’s not making any sense but he doesn’t care at this point, wanting to get all his emotions out. Asahi has a tendency to bottle up the things that are bothering him, and then exploding.

Kisumi steps forward, ribs still aching, and wraps his arms around Asahi to comfort him. He knows Asahi will pull away immediately, which is why he quickly says, “I like you too. Why do you think I was relieved when Makoto and Haruka didn’t come with us tonight?”

Asahi tenses and he stares at the people passing by, aware that they’re in public. They shouldn’t just be casually hugging in public, even if Asahi isn’t returning it, “Don’t… say things like that.”

“It’s true!” There’s a smile on Kisumi’s face when he pulls back, holding Asahi at an arm’s length apart, “I’m not just saying it. I’ve been scared to tell you because we’re such good friends and I didn’t want to make things weird or- mmph!” Kisumi is cut off by Asahi’s lips crashing into his, the apprehension about being affectionate in public completely gone as he kisses Kisumi firmly and cups his cheeks. 

Kisumi laughs into the kiss, a sound that Asahi loves most in this world, they fall into each other just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet just like them <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea) || [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
